


Create/Recreate

by CaelumLapis



Series: Gotham [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers: Specific for Teen Titans: One Year Later.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumLapis/pseuds/CaelumLapis
Summary: Failure is not an option.
Series: Gotham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785148
Kudos: 3





	Create/Recreate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer is, I don’t own them, not even a little. Chronologically, this takes place after Equilibrium.

Tim Drake has a mission. He’s always had a mission and he logs all of them exhaustively, but this is different.

_Attempt 87 unsuccessful._

He dreams of shapes, vague things that blur and reform in front of him. Sometimes it is someone he knows, and someone he misses. He forgets these dreams immediately after waking.

_Attempt 96 unsuccessful._

Tim wraps Kon’s shirt around his fist, and watches its symbol become a darker red with detached interest. Shards glint from the floor. Failure is not an option. 

He wraps the shirt around his fist when he goes to sleep, and doesn’t dream.


End file.
